Book 1: Angels
by Dunmore Wolfgang
Summary: When you see an angel, you may think its the end, but when its an angel of blood, you see either a savior or a destroyer. How can it be both? It is the one seeing who will judge such.
1. Chapter 1

l

Book 1: Angels

Chapter 1: A simple idea

-lll-

I am Wolfgang, another player in Sword Art Online. I have been here for almost two years now, and so as anyone who has survived this long. I used to lead, a guild master. 'The Angels of Blood,' that was what I lead. An angel can still be your savior, even if that angel is using sword and armor that is black and red like the end. But, I do not lead anymore; I stopped; now I live a simple life. I put the blade away, the shield, and the winged armor.

Now I dress simple and carry a small sword for protection. I bid my life as a leader farewell, but not my life as a friend. I still stay in contact with Valkun, my good friend who now leads them. I now just stay with an old friend, Liz, one of the best blacksmiths you can find. I stay in one of her extra rooms, for a price of helping her out with the shop of course.

So here I walk, in the city of Lindarth. A small city, more like a town or village, it's calm and tranquil. Perfect for those who don't wish to do much of the fighting, it keeps one at peace.

So I just walk, pick up what supplies Liz needs, and say hello to those I meet. Two years of this, started at sixteen, now I'm eighteen, I still have no idea what I really want to do now. I stopped my walking and looked to the blue sky, my ruby-red eyes peering to the clouds. My short-cut dark-brown hair, I keep it really short, almost skin really, it makes it easy to deal with. I stand about six-one or so, a bit tall, but not the tallest person you'll ever meet. I mean, I met this one guy who had to be at least seven feet tall.

But, none of that really matters now dose it. Not much of who we are in the real world can work here; we've all had to change. I was once able to carry my armor, but after some time, it all got too heavy for me. I had killed a few players, sure their murders, but still people. Just because they have killed, and tried to kill those I care for, doesn't make it easier when I kill them.

I continued my walk down the dirt road, waving 'hello' to people as they passed. I've become known for helping people out around here. Just with little things, like moving the larger items, or fixing something. Little things, but they pile up. I don't ask for payment, I don't want it. I know, cliché, but that's how I work.

I no longer fight at the front lines, but I support those who do. For now though, I support myself and Liz, can't live for free. I've known Liz for awhile, about a year or so. Met her when I was getting my sword upgraded, not cheap, but worth it back then, now, not so much, I don't fight anymore. I stopped that a long time ago, for a very good reason. The reason I try to forget, but I can never forget seeing that girl die, I was able to protect her, but in the end, my skill lacked. So, I stopped, gave up the sword and shield. I gave up the winged-blade, the symbol of the guild.

I just continue working and living, waiting for the end of this game. I walked out of the market and back towards Liz's home. I entered and went towards the back. "Liz, I have the things you asked for, where shall I put them?" My voice held the tinge of Scottish to it, and serious as ever. "Liz? Hello?"

I went into the kitchen to find a burnt mess sitting on the counter. "I'm going to assume that it's not supposed to look like that?" Drawing my small sword, I prodded at the burnt object. "Wow, it is nothing but burnt mush. Now that's nasty." Sighing, I trashed the mess and opened my menu. "Alright, good thing I grabbed more food. I'll cook; you know I can at least make something edible." She just glared at me and that can be dangerous. "Not my fault I put some points into cooking and you didn't. So what do you want that I can actually make. Nothing fancy, unless you want really fancy ash. I mean, who knows, it might be the best thing in the game, hell if I know." Looking over to Liz, I noticed the annoyed look she was giving me.

"I will kick your ass at some point, just make anything. Surprise me master chef." Now that's an insult and a compliment, not sure how to react.

With a nod and a small smile, I open my inventory. "Right, a surprise it is, now it might be simple, but it's good. Asuna helped me figure it out, so I shouldn't mess it up to badly. Not like I'm cooking some rare meat that needs some super cooking skills. Still not sure when she had time to do that, take a while to get it that high. It's like being a smith, right?" She was already gone from the room, I now felt crazy. "Great, now I'm talking to myself, what's next, hallucinations? No? Thank god..." I was not dealing with that, no thank you. Now, to focus on the task at hand, cooking, not too difficult, unless you're Liz who has almost not a single point in cooking, some, just not enough to do much, just burnt messes, and I will regret saying anything later.

A few minutes, some meat, spices, other ingredients and it was done. The great omelet, like I said simple. Dinner went by quickly and I was tasked with watching the store for the rest of the night.

The door opened, the ones who entered where the 'DDA' (Divine Dragon Alliance). most annoying pricks ever. "Hello there, welcome to Liz's blacksmith shop, what can I help you with?"

Two Grunts stood near the door while a shorter one with a smirk that just screams 'punch me now' walked up to the counter. "The 'DDA,' is in need of equipment, the best that is. We have the money and supplies, just need the best smith."

With a nod, I kept my hand on my sword. "Right, well, she is currently resting. If you could come back tomorrow, I'm sure you can-" I was cut off as he planted his fist on the wooden counter.

"Shut up, if she's asleep, then wake her up. We require the best equipment, and the best smith can give us just that." Like I said, annoying.

Just stay polite. "Well Sir, like I said. You can come back tomorrow, Liz is resting and I do not wish to annoy her with this situation. Trust me, did it once, did not end well for me. Or the other guy for that matter. So, I ask you-" I stopped as He signaled two grunts near the door to approach me.

"Now, listen, we don't want to break anything, but we will if we have to shut you up. The 'DDA' need this equipment, but now we demand it for free, but in exchange, this little shop will stay intact. So what do you say? Work with us and keep this shop in one piece, or we bring it down. What do you say?"

I smiled. "Well Sir, I will now ask you to leave. If you come back tomorrow, we can discuss this with Liz and then-" I stopped as he drew his blade and placed the tip near my neck.

"No, now, we won't only damage the shop, but we'll have to beat you up a bit to teach you a lesson." He smirked and chuckled. "Or, you could fight us off, 'Blood Wing.' Yeah, you were popular, now you're just a rusty blade. Just like the guild."

I sighed; one can only be polite as long as the time is given. A rusty blade? Well then, I've heard worst. "Sir, I will ask you once more, leave the store. Now." Be polite.

He lowered his blade and smiled. "Just give me a reason to kill you then." Be efficient.

With a small chuckle, I watched him pull back his sword for a swing. Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. Well, I'm not going to kill him, just injure him greatly, not even that really. I quickly unsheathed my sword and blocked his strike with ease. "I may be rusty, but I'm still quick young man." He gritted his teeth and another swing, met with another block. "Come now, doing the same thing expecting different results. That's insanity. Now let me show you a little something." I walked around the counter, still holding his blade to mine. "A little trick I picked up from some folks." I closed the distance and went low; I swept my foot under him, resulting in him crashing to the ground backwards. "Now, I will not engage in further combat. I ma done with that, I won't fight again."

He was laughing? "Well, what do you call that?! It seems you still have that fire, just needs some fuel." As if on cue, one of the Grunts kicked a glass case over, it crashed to the ground and shattered, spilling its contents of daggers onto the floor. I had the organized this morning. How rude.

"Well then, you will be disappointed. I will not strike you." I went over to the case and started cleaning up, but after I got the case on its four legs, the Grunt kicked it back down. "You can not do that, it is extremely rude."

I looked at the Grunt and sighed. "No wonder no one like you guys, you are extremely rude, and have an ego bigger then Heathcliff's. Now that's impressive." Indeed it is. That man can back it up though.

The one on the ground got back up and put his blade to the back of my head. "Come on, just make us leave. You can do what you love again. Show us why we shouldn't come back."

I nodded. "Right, I could, or you can go now without conflict." Not going to be that easy.

"No, I don't think so." No, new plan, do what must be done.

I quickly grabbed a dagger, spun around, and went for the hand holding the sword, making him drop it. I grabbed it and lifted it to his neck. "Leave, now. Final time I'll offer the peaceful solution."

A Grunt came from behind, attempting to grab me, but without the weight of my armor, I was rather quick. I stepped aside and around and pushed them both to the ground with a quick foot sweep. The other Grunt didn't bother trying. "Go, now."

They got up and the Grunts ran out the door, the short one grinned at me. "Looks like you still have it 'Blood Wing.'" He turned and left.

I started my work on fixing the damage, not even caring that I had the chance to make them pay for it. Not even going to bother Liz with it. Just have to pick up the daggers and such and it will be fine.

But, the name 'Blood Wing.' Really stupid, but, it's just what some kids called me and it stuck. But that's over, I can't fight anymore. But I just did, it felt natural, but it felt...right? I shook it off and closed the shop for the night, Liz will have my ass for the case getting damaged, but I'll just make something up. Like, I wasn't paying attention or something. She doesn't need to know what happened. They'll be back, and hopefully during the day, they would only incite violence, try to get me to fight. What I left for this simple idea of a life, just another rusty blade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sharpen

-lll-

I stood on the porch of the shop, looking at nothing, just going through my thoughts. Am I really that warrior still? Last night showed I still was able to pull a blade against another man, but to what extent can I do it. Can I still kill?

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. I was never going to be able to think this through clearly, always a question to ask. Can I still kill? I know I'm ending a life; it may seem like nothing here in this game world. But when you die here, your brain gets cooked back in the real world.

I went back inside and readied the shop for the day. Not even five minutes, some one walked it. I looked up to see two people. One wore a heavy leather armor with a hood and face mask. On his left shoulder was a layered-steel shoulder pad, covering the heavy leather under it. The gear was all in the colors of black and red. On his belt, that had a sword with wings on the buckle, was a small, slightly curved sword. The grip was black with red linings wrapping around it. He looked like an assassin, I know he was of such a caliber, I know this man and the other.

The other man wore a set of medium-steel plate armor. A helmet that had plates hanging at the neck and a two short, but wide, eye slots, and it just looked like a roman soldier, except, with armored greaves and boots. He held a large spear in his hands, the head had one main point and two curved side-blades, resembling a trident. On his left pauldron, which had a steel plate extending to provide cover while charging, was the same sword with wings, and his armor was colored the same black and red.

I looked at the two and took a deep breath. "I told you already, I'm not doing it anymore."

The hooded one who stood at neck height with the fully-armored person and was the same height as I, about six foot. He walked forward and looked around the shop. "You know you can't stay here forever Wolfgang. You started this, now you must lead us to the end. You even said this." His Irish accent obvious as the sun is bright.

I was standing behind the counter, so my hand resting on my sword was out of view. "Valkun, I am going to ask you and Calmacil to leave. I will not return, the armor will sit there and I will never wear it again. I will not let my failures lead to more people dying. You know I can't do it anymore; I'm done, so leave. Now, I give you this as your only warning."

Valkun, the hooded one, sighed and nodded. "Right, didn't want to have to do this. It's not my job to lead, it's yours." He unsheathed his blade and lowered his stance, ready to fight. "Come then, make us leave." 

I opened my menu and equipped some basic armor; I mean very basic, just a plated-arm sleeve and a small steel-buckler. "Valkun, I will do what I must." I moved around the counter slowly and charged shield first.

He side stepped and used the curve of his blade to hook my shield and rip it away from me. I swept my foot under him, knocking him to the floor, and then placing my sword at his neck. "You didn't fight with all you had. Why?"

He laughed. "I know you can fight still, just need a reason. I will see you again." I let him get up and he left with Calmacil.

I unequipped the armor and buckler and sat in the chair behind the counter. I didn't spot Liz come into the room with a smirk. "So, you say you won't fight, but here you are. Still fighting, just like last night. Kind of a contradiction, right?" 

I shook my head. "I know. I just don't know who I am anymore, that's it." I looked to Liz and watched her smile. "Why are you smiling?" 

She shook her head. "Alright 'Blood wing,' the mighty leader of the Angels of Blood, has no idea who he is? Well, that's just interesting. So why not go back and fight, you can't lead much from _my _shop and _my _home. So, what's stopping you?" 

I stood up and opened my inventory; I selected a 'picture' I took a long time ago. "This is why," The picture was of me in the armor I spoke of, it looked to be that of a Space Marine turned fantasy, but there I stood, no helmet. I had my arm wrapped around a girl with dark-red hair, she was a little shorter then me, she had blue-eyes, and a smile larger then one could imagine. Behind us were my three friends: Valkun, Calmacil, and Alex. Alex had his back turned, all you could see was his combed back brown hair and is black armor. The others were just looking at me and the girl with smiles, Valkun with his pale skin and short orange hair and Calmacil with his not so pale, but still white skin and short black hair. "Her name was Serina, we were...close. But, I messed up one day; let her do something on her own. She said she could handle it..." I fell back into the chair and looked at the picture. "I shouldn't have listened to her; I knew she couldn't do it. But I let her convince me otherwise, by the time she sent the message for help, it was too late."

I set the picture on the counter and looked back to Liz. "That is why I stopped. I failed; I made the wrong call and paid dearly for it! That is why I no longer lead, I lost her, was stopping me from making anymore wrong decisions and getting more people I care about killed? Nothing! Only my own will to never lead, to never have to send people to die, I am no longer that warrior-" I was cut off by a loud 'smack' and a spike of pain on my face. I looked at Liz and glared. "What in the hell was that for!" 

"For being an idiot!" Silence, that's all that fallowed.

I was standing up, I don't know when that happened, but I stood there, Liz standing in front of me. Ready to hit me again. "You are such an idiot..."

I rested my hand onto my sword and glared at her. "An idiot? What in the right mind gives you the idea of calling me an idiot! FOR WHAT!? What makes me an idiot!? I should have you-" Another slap.

"You lead to save life's...I know what you've done. I read about your great victories and how you lead from the front, leading your soldiers into battle, a battle-cry, and a raised sword. But because of ONE girl, you give it all up. You drop your blade and remove your armor because you mess up _ONCE_. That is pathetic! You...you're such a...idiot..."

I unsheathed my blade and warp my hand around her neck. "You, you have no idea." I snarled, placing my blade to her throat. "She was everything to me! I was broken! I was a shell, I feared death no more. I would have died; I should have died in those battles. But no, my vicious want of battle kept me going, till I found her!" I lifted Liz against a wall and looked her right in her dark pink eyes. I paused, I say her...no. I tightened my grip and tossed Liz to the floor. "NO! I am no leader, I am a killer." I walked towards Liz, placing my left boot on her chest. "I will not be told otherwise! I will not be insulted. Not by you! NOT BY HER! She is dead because of me, let me die!" I raised my sword and was about to bring it down when I took another pause.

Liz's eyes, the fear, the pain...just like...no..."No, not again..." I back away, and dropped sword to the floor, hearing it clang against the wooden floor. "She's gone because of me..." My voice no more then a whisper, a voice to dust. "I can't do anything...anything."

I fell onto my knees and my arms hanged limp at my sides, tears stinging my eyes. She was gone, just...gone. I felt ready to just sit there, waiting for a blade to pierce my body, something to end me. I was hopping this was just a thought made up to satisfy my death, but I was still at the shop. Instead of a blade, I felt something wrap around me. Holding me tight, a feeling of warmth, and a heartbeat, I hoped that was not a thought.

I looked to see it was Liz, she held me tight, as if I was about to leave. My arms slowly, automatically went to hold her as well. It felt different, as if it was her again. Someone who can keep a broken soldier together, or at least ease the pains.

We just sat there, it felt like hours. But, we were interrupted by the door opening. It was Valkun. He looked at us and nodded before stepping back out. I got up first and helped Liz up. "I'm sorry, and thank you. I don't think I should-mhfh!" I was interrupted by a...kiss? Did she just...what the hell?

She smiled at me and nodded. "Get going, and come back in one piece. That's an order."

I smiled and grabbed my sword from the floor. "Take this back, keep it sharp. I might want it back when I come back for good." I handed the sword to Liz along with the sheath. "An angel is still a savior, even if its wings are bloody. But I have one thing to ask, what was with that kiss?"

She lightly blushed and faked a cough. "Well, it was a good luck wish of sorts. Just get going! Go!" She pushed me towards the door, her blush intensifying. "Just...come back when you need your gear fixed up, okay?"

I nodded. "Right, Liz the Blacksmith is my official smith. I will only go to you and no one else. I will be back, just as soon as I get the gear, it might need some improvements. The blade must also get sharpened." 

Liz gave a salute. "Right, sword and armor, just get back here as soon as you get it. Now go! Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright, I'm gone. I'll see you later, oh, one more thing." I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "There's a good luck wish for you. See ya' later." And with that I was gone, Valkun and Calmacil standing near the door. "Come on you two, the Angels of Blood are still needed. Just need to be sharpened." We set off down the road to the base; the guild that sat sill will now take to the front, a sharper blade and sturdy shield acting as its point.

-lll-

**Dunmore: Well then, let's get moving, no time to waste!**

**Valkun: So, I see you already made your move.**

**Dunmore: W-what!? NO! I...It was just...**

**Calmacil: Come on, let's stop wasting time. **

**Alex: You people are so strange. **

**Dunmore: *Cough* Right. Next time: Blood Wing**

**Keep fighting till the end angels! **


End file.
